Mousewhisker inSkyclan?
by Emberclaw
Summary: Join Mousewhisker as he finds his way in Skyclan. Will he get back to Thunderclan? Will he want to get back? See what happens! srry for the sucky summary and rated T for warriors! Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! Emberclaw here! I always thought Mousewhisker was a bit thrown in lightly in the normal Warriors sooo...MOUSY IN SKYCLAN!**

** Stormkit: aren't you going to say you don't own warriors?**

** me: Do i really have to?**

** Leafstar: DO IT!**

** Me: FINE, FINE! I don't own warriors, erin hunter does...**

* * *

Mousewhisker thought things couldn't get any worse. Firestar dead. The Darkforest attacking. Him _trusting_the Dark Forest! He heard something, a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Mousewhisker called

"Don't you remeber who TRAINED you?" the cat snarled...It was Sparrowfeather!

Sparrowfeather bowled him over and they both tumbled into the river.

**sorry that was short...it might get longer, or i'll abandon it... I hope you like it!**

** ~Emberclaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Your right Scipio (sorry if i spelled that wrong -) Mousewhisker doesn't get enough**

**love ^-^! Today I'm trying out new POVs so if your confused I'll make a Skyclan**

**Allegiances.**

**Amberkit: Didn't you forget something?**

**me: but i did it at the start...**

**Lilykit: DO IT!**

**me: ok...fine...I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! There. Are you happy now?**

**Seedkit: Yes.**

* * *

** Honeycloud's POV**

All was normal in Skyclan. Me and my brother and sister had just gotten our warrior names, Sandytail, Birdwing and me, Honeycloud. Cherrytail hd just had her kits. Stormkit became Stormpaw, Firekit became Firepaw and after the "incident" with Sol, Harrykit was renamed Greykit who became Greypaw. As I was walking to the fresh-kill pile a grey and white shape and a brown shape appeared in the water.

"Help! Patchfoot! Birdwing! Stormpaw! There's some cats in the water!" I screeched

"Great Starclan! We're coming Honeycloud!" Patchfoot said dropping his freshkill and dashing over, swiftly followed by Birdwing and her apprentice.

I pulled out the grey and white shape when I heard my sister call "This one's dead!" oh well, suddenly I felt a shift under my paws "This one's breathing! Call Echosong!" I shouted but she was already running over.

"Get him to my den!" she ordered. Birdwing grabbed his scruff and heaved him over

"What should we do with the brown one, Honeycloud?" Stormpaw asked "I don't know, we'll ask the other on when he wakes up."

* * *

**Sorry, they're still soooo short! I hope you enjoy! Please ask if you want me to get a Skyclan Allegiances, and people, R&R PLEAAAAASSSSEEEE**

**only 1 person did (thanks Scipio)! BYE **

** ~Emberclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssseee ****_REVIEW_****! If you do i'll mention you- give you a (pyscological) chainsaw and a plushy!Anywaaaay! I hope you enjoy! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**Curlkit: FINALLY! YOU REMEBERED! *made a cameo in Mistystar's storie or whatever its called =D)  
**

**me: yes. yes i did.**

* * *

**Stormpaw's POV  
**

I was in the den with the strange cat. It was 3 sunrises after we found him, and he still hadn't came over one day after checking on Cherrytail and said he was a Thunderclan, he didn't recognize the dead one's. Today, he started to stir.

"Leafstar! Echosong! He's waking up!" I called to my mother and the medicine cat

Suddenly, the cat jumped up and growled

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Where is Sparrowfeather?!"

" Umm...My name is Stormpaw, you're in Skyclan and the brown cat, what was it...Sparrowfeather? Died, would you like us to sit a vigil?"

"He won't be needing one, he's already dead.I've never heard of Skyclan, I'm from Thunderclan"

by now Leafstar and Echosong were at the entrance  
"Ahh, so Sharpclaw was right, you are Thunderclan!" Leafstar, my mother mewed

"Whats Skyclan?" Mousehwisker said "I heard Stormpaw"

"Ah! Your awake! Skyclan is the lost clan. We were rediscovered and re-created by Firestar and Sandstorm" Honeycloud said, poking her head into the den

"C'mon, me and Stormpaw 'ill give you a tour!"

**uhhh...sorry I haven't updated, no one is reviewing, anyway, I'm now taking OCs for kits, and I hope you enjoy and keep up with the story!**

** EMBERCLAW! AWAY!**


End file.
